


A Brave Face

by beatle9



Series: Momma's Little Girl [2]
Category: Linda Eastman, Linda McCartney - Fandom, Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatle9/pseuds/beatle9
Summary: In November 1968, Paul McCartney had returned to London with his girlfriend Linda Eastman and her five year old daughter, Heather.  Conscientious mum that she was, Linda scheduled a dentist appointment for herself (and dragged Heather, too) right before they left New York in October.  Unhappy that her new Daddy didn’t have to go, "Dr." Heather insisted that, for the sake of fairness, he make an appointment of his own.  Despite her unease about going herself, she had even promised to sit with him.  Now, three weeks after Paul had made that regretful promise, the moment had finally come to see it through.
Relationships: Heather Louise McCartney & Linda McCartney, Heather Louise McCartney & Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney & Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney
Series: Momma's Little Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807273
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**New York City // Friday, October 25, 1968**

Linda lead Heather to the apartment bathroom where she could give her teeth one last brush.

After some momentary tickles and a piggyback ride, Paul set Heather down from his shoulders. Linda instructed her to “say goodbye to Paul”; the sooner she got Heather walking, the better.  
  
“Forever?” Heather asked her mother, though she knew it was not true.  
  
Crouching down in his pajamas, he told Heather “I’m not leaving forever, treacle. I’ll see you after your appointment.”  
  
Paul’s reassurance didn’t erase the doubt from Heather’s face. In desperation, she threw her arms around him as best she could. Knowing that Linda wanted Heather to leave, he tried to hurry her along. “I’m not going anywhere, y’know. Chin up, eh. You’ll be alright.” Gracefully ending the hug, he opted to give Heather a kiss on her cheek. 

“Your beard is scratchy.”

“I’m glad I have someone to help me shave it, then, mmm?” he teased. “But only if you’re good.”

Heather smirked, stifling a full smile. Paul’s words simultaneously comforted her, reminding her of what she looked forward to, while grimly reminding her of the hurdle she had to pass through beforehand. The time had come to leave. Heather winced. She didn’t want 1:30 PM to ever come today.  
  
“Don’t worry, Heather-bear.” Linda then reminded herself to do the same.  
  
  
Along their brief walk, though the distance between Heather and her mother decreased, she still sullenly trudged. As the bronze eagle statue came into view, Heather knew the unfortunate moment had arrived. Linda’s eyes met hers, forlorn by the impending struggle. Not yet ready, she lead Heather to the stone bench in the plaza.

Heather quietly sat, Kitty resting against her chest for comfort. He still smelled faintly of her bed, piled in warm and welcoming, fluffy blankets.

“Heather-bear…”

Heather turned away, refusing the rehearsed comfort that her mother would attempt to give.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Paul.” Linda paused. “Especially because I was sick. But I’m glad we get some more time together.”

Heather rolled her eyes.

“I know it’s not your favorite place…” Linda began. “But promise me that you’ll be a good girl. Promise me that you’ll cooperate.” Seeing Heather ignore her, she nudged her head toward her line of sight. “Heather, it’s very important that you cooperate with the dentist. When I told him you had a loose tooth, he was excited!”

Heather continued to pout.

“Remember what the doctor said? You’re going to be getting a new tooth soon, it’s only right that tooth get to move into a space that’s clean.”

Heather grumbled, exhaling through her nose; he was the one who started all of this. “Mommy, if we don’t go to England, I don’t have to go to the dentist, right?” Though her mother had staunchly refused over the past few days, one last ditch effort was worth a shot.

Linda shook her head ‘no’. “Heather-bear, you would’ve had a loose tooth sometime—it’s part of growing up. At least promise me you’ll be cooperative.”

Linda heard honks, yells and the patter of shoes against the concrete but not her daughter’s voice.

“Heather…don’t you want to see Paul shave his beard?”

“…I promise,” Heather relented, then stared at her and her mother’s intertwined hands.

“Good girl,” she smiled. “Heather, remember I said that for every sad thing you had to think of something happy, too?” Seeing Heather nod, she continued. “Well, this is the end of something familiar and comfortable, something you love very much. It’s something that I love very much, too. I’m sad, too.”

“You needed a hug, Mommy.”

“So did you,” Linda reminded. “It’s ok to be sad that this part is ending. All of those experiences, both good and bad, can be memories. You’ll carry them with you. But…it’s also the beginning of something new and exciting,” she smiled. “We’re all in this together, Heather-bear. You’re not alone.”

“That’s what Miss D said.”

“She’s right!” If Linda had a teacher like Miss D, maybe she would have enjoyed school, at least a little bit. “I’m thankful that you have a teacher like her. None of my teachers were as nice as she is. I wasn’t good at school like you. When I was at school, especially when I was older, I got into trouble because I’d be daydreaming instead of paying attention. Often, I’d dream of living in a log cabin at the foot of a big mountain. I’d ride my horse to town at a nice pace, stopping to look at all the flowers and animals along the way. Once I was in town, I’d pick up supplies and, then, I’d return to the cabin. I’d have a warm, crackling fire in the fireplace.”

Engrossed in the story, Heather leaned closer to her mother.

“I’d sit and listen to records all night. And, when I was done, I’d fall fast asleep to the sound of owls and crickets. The world would be calm and at peace as I slept in my warm bed.”

“Wow.”

Linda grinned, proud she was able to get her little girl’s mind on something else.

“I’d daydream because it made me happy. Because it took me somewhere besides where I was, especially if I didn’t want to be there.”

“Like the dentist?”

Linda squeezed her daughter’s hand with a wink.

As soon as he walked into the exam room, Dr. Bishop saw Heather sitting on her mother’s lap, practically in curled a ball as she hugged Kitty tightly. Linda sat attempting to make conversation between her and the dentist as Heather remained nervously silent. The hygienist, Jeanie, returned with a bib for Heather as Linda stood her on her feet.  
  
“Mommy, you go first.”  
  
“I went a few days ago, Heather-bear. It’s your turn now.”

Heather groaned. With her left hand, she rubbed away a tear from her cheek while clutching her stuffed friend. Her right hand held her mother tightly. Linda wiped away her daughter’s two errant tears one at a time.

Seeing Dr. Bishop grow antsy at Heather’s resistance, Linda knew that the time had come to rip the band aid off. Heather felt her mother reassuringly rub her right arm. Leading her daughter to the chair, Linda nudged her up as she whispered “don’t forget to daydream.” Heather nodded in kind with a sniffle.

With her back on the recliner, Heather repositioned her trusted companion. Seeing Dr. Bishop scoot closer to her, she noticed his piercing dark brown eyes, matching his crew cut hair. Her chest tightened as her heart beat in double time. He offered her some tissues and made small talk, asking her how her teeth had been feeling. Unable to answer his question, Heather could feel her heart wobble with every pulse. Robotically, she answered his questions as the fear rung louder in her ears.

Suggesting that he first give her stuffed animal his exam, Heather hesitated. Though she would do anything to further delay her turn, assuring her pet’s safety was paramount. Promising that Heather could hold Kitty, she obliged; Dr. Bishop to used his mirror to view Kitty’s imaginary teeth. Satisfied, he gave her beloved companion the all clear. He even commended Heather for helping Kitty to brush so well.

During his brief exam, he noticed Heather’s interest in his mirror. Dr. Bishop handed Heather the tool, allowing her to study its size and imagine what the dentist would see with it inside her mouth. Handing it back to Dr. Bishop, he, hopefully, asked Heather if she would be willing to use that mirror to look inside her mouth. Seeing Heather squeeze Kitty close to her chest as she glanced toward the clinking coming from Jeanie arranging the gleaming, pointy metal tools on the metal tray, Dr. Bishop had his answer.

Linda reminded her daughter of her promise to cooperate—didn’t she want to see Paul shave? Bashful, Heather moved Kitty to his normal place when she was in her bed; she decided he would be by her side on the peaceful night in the cabin while she slept.

Dr. Bishop suggested they start with some pictures of her teeth.

“With Mommy’s camera?”

Linda smirked at her daughter’s creativity. “He means x-rays, Heather-bear.”

“Jeanie will take you to the next room,” he instructed as Jeanie encouraged her down from the chair.

“Come on, Heather. I’ll be your photographer,” Jeanie encouraged.

Heather sniffled as she looked at her mother for rescue. “Mommy, I can’t go to the cabin.”

Dr. Bishop and Jeanie gave each other a confused look.

“Try closing your eyes and taking deep breaths,” Linda suggested as she watched her daughter being miserably lead to the x-ray room. Though she tried her best to appear calm as a storm raged in her chest, making small talk with the dentist about the concerns she had (namely, that Heather would cooperate and that she was still occasionally sucking her thumb). When Heather returned, she drifted toward the safety of her mother but Jeanie lead her toward the stress of the exam chair.

“Mommy, it didn’t work!” Heather’s voice broke, shaking her head with disappointment.

“Close your eyes, breathe deep and start with your most favorite part of the story, Heather-bear,” Linda encouraged. Her palms sweat on the arm rests.

Seeing Dr. Bishop holding the mirror negated her positive feelings about it once she saw the sharp hook-like tools she dreaded. Furiously, Heather began asking more questions. Could she ever stop coming? Why did all the tools have to be so pointy and scary looking? If he could see her teeth, why couldn’t she his?

Dr. Bishop mentally dismissed her questions, knowing that they were only to keep him from doing his job. Hurrying Heather along, he illuminated the overhead light, reclined her chair and instructed her to open her mouth. Reluctantly, Heather did as she was told. She lay still, terrified of all the horrible things he might find as Dr. Bishop began his exam. He counted to ten twice while he “itched” her teeth. Her newly loose tooth received a little wobble, too.

After chewing a pink tablet that tasted faintly of cherries, the dentist handed her a vanity mirror; the inside of her mouth turned a shocking electric pink. Dr. Bishop told her that she needed to improve her brushing habits. There were a few spots that needed a longer visit from her toothbrush, especially one in the back.

His efforts to calm Heather by giving her perfunctory encouragement marginally helped. When Linda warmly encouraged her to close her eyes and return to the cabin, Heather gradually relaxed; the sooner she cooperated, the sooner it would be over. Kitty reassuringly rested on Heather’s stomach, receiving an almost constant rub of his head and gentle grasp of his front right paw as she felt her teeth grow noticeably cleaner.

The warmth of the crackling fire in the cabin settled her nerves, reminding her of the crisp autumn air and scents of New York. Kitty purred in her lap as she, Mommy and Paul ate warm chocolate chip cookies. Paddington ate toast and marmalade—his favorite. Dr. Bishop asked her to describe the cabin to him but Heather refused—it was a secret place for her, her Mommy, Paul, Kitty and Paddington to visit.

Her small frame tensed when she felt him continually poking and scraping a spot that Dr. Bishop told her was particularly itchy. Every time she thought he was done, he would return to the same spot with the dreaded tool. Heather was stuck, lying under a spotlight that she wanted no part of.

Seeing that her patience for the fib of itchy teeth was wearing thin, the dentist momentarily relented; he reminded Jeanie he wanted to see the x-ray with that area first. When he returned to examine that spot, Heather attempted to close her mouth. Hearing that, if she could not keep her mouth open, he would need to get a device that forced her to, Heather cooperated. Feeling him poke, her fear surged as her back arched and eyes squinted tightly.

Heather longed to hear those magic words: “all done”. “The hardest part is over” would have to do for now. Heather remained doubtful about Dr. Bishop’s promise, even after he let her examine her own teeth to see how all the red was gone. Thankfully, she was pleasantly surprised by a bubblegum-flavored polish full of giggles. The special toothbrush tickled her teeth.

Hearing those joyous magic words at last, she leapt toward her mother. Linda gave her daughter the warm and reassuring hug that she had dreamt of. “All done, Heather-bear! Can I see?” Seeing Heather’s newly cleaned smile made Linda show hers. “Beautiful. Don’t your teeth feel nice and clean?”

Trying to outsmart her mother, Heather pulled her toward the door—she didn’t want Dr. Bishop to change his mind. And she wanted to tell her all about her visit to the cabin, too. Much as Linda empathized with Heather’s eagerness to leave, she admonished her little girl to stay so the dentist could give her more advice for home care. He also had a strong reminder to stop sucking her thumb and eating so many sweets. Eagerly, Heather made a beeline for the treasure chest.

Looking around the plaza, she saw people rushing in and out of the building as well as a few people sitting. Some were reading and others were chatting. But when she recognized who was outside, she bolted. Nearly bowled over by her nervous enthusiasm, Paul’s cooing ‘hello’ abruptly ended in an ‘oof’ as he stamped out his cigarette. “What a welcome,” he exclaimed, holding out his arms. As Heather jumped into them, he turned her and Kitty upside down while he spun her from his arms. Heather effortlessly giggled from both sheer happiness and tickles.  
  
Setting her down, he asked to see her smile. Proudly, Heather showed him her clean teeth. “Very lovely,” he enthusiastically grinned. “As pretty as Mummy’s.”

“Paul, you have to shave your beard now!”

“Only if Mummy says you were good.”

“Overall, Heather did a good job.” Still upset by Dr. Bishop’s treatment of her daughter, especially after Heather struggled, she bit her tongue. Linda produced Heather’s packaged green toothbrush and toothpaste. “Heather got these. We’re going to use them to brush better in the back. He saw a spot that he wants to watch back there. And some fluoride to chew every night before bed to help your teeth stay strong.” Glancing at Paul, she continued, “all those sweets have been catching up with you, Heather.”

Paul sheepishly frowned as Heather whined in protest. He felt a pang of guilt cast a shadow on his mind. Heather had even tried to be good yesterday but he insisted on giving her fudge.

“But I like Oreos! And ice cream and chocolate chip cookies and fudge!”

“I do, too, Heather. You can still have sweets, but not as often.”

“Mummy’s right. Maybe not as many, y’know,” Paul agreed.

“It’s not fair! This is why I didn’t want to go to the dentist!” she yelled, stamping her foot.

“Heather, if you don’t stop, you’re not going to see Paul shave his beard.”

Rolling her eyes, Heather sullenly stood, placing her weight on her right foot. She whittled her faux ruby and faux emerald rings off her fingers and onto the ground.

“Heather, _STOP_. I’m not warning you again.”

“‘Ey! That’s not right, y’know,” Paul admonished, shaking his head. “Go on then. Go pick ‘em up.”

Linda’s interest piqued, she watched as her daughter returned to Paul in a calmer headspace. “What’ve you got?” he asked, picking Heather up to stand on the stone bench she had sat on not an hour earlier. When Heather revealed the rings to Paul in her palm, Paul asked to see how pretty they looked on her hand. “’Look at that! Where’d you get them?”  
  
“The dentist let me pick them from a treasure chest.” Heather answered in passing.  
  
“A treasure chest? _My_ dentist doesn’t have that! He only gives me a toothbrush and toothpaste.”

“Why don’t you get prizes?”

“I’m too old, I guess,” he shrugged. “Was the dentist nice?”  
  
“No, he’s mean!”

Linda shook her head, trying to put a face on a dentist who she went to because of a discount she received as a result of her father. “Heather, Dr. Bishop let you have bubble gum flavored toothpaste when he brushed your teeth. That’s what the fluoride is going to taste like. And he even told you how well you were doing with caring for Kitty’s teeth.”

“He said I can’t eat Oreos ever again!” Heather stamped her foot again. “And he wouldn’t stop scraping and poking with the scary, pointy things. He said it’s itching but it’s really poking!” Grimacing at the fresh memory as her voice broke, she clutched Kitty’s furry tail.

“It’s because there were some difficult spots back there, Heather. If we brush together, it’ll be easier next time you go.”

“I’m never going back!”

“Heather, I know you don’t like going to the dentist but…”

“I don’t like Dr. Bishop! I don’t want to go back. He’s mean. Please don’t make me go. _Please_ , Mommy,” she pleaded.

“Heather-bear, we can find you someone who you feel more comfortable with. Someone who’s more patient.”

“But, Mommy, why do I have to go at all?! I don’t like it! It’s not fair!”

Linda’s eyes lowered as she combed her fingers through her hair, frustrated that this fight was reigniting. She didn’t blame Heather for feeling the way she did.

“Come ‘ead,” Paul encouraged, extending his right hand; he didn’t want Heather to lose her chance to help him shave. “When I was your age, Heather, I had a sweet tooth just like you. I got lectures from me dentist to eat less sweets. I didn’t listen and ended up spending more time at the dentist’s.”

“Why?”

“Fillings.”

Heather bit her lip, squeezing Kitty’s torso. “Like those silver things in your teeth?”

“Mmm,” Paul nodded. “Mum’d always make appointments for me brother and I at the same time. We’d go one after the other. I’d have to go first because I was the oldest. I didn’t like it, y’know, but those were the rules Mum’d made. If she heard that I’d need to go back, she’d shake her head and tut ‘James Paul McCartney’.”

“Your name isn’t James!”

“It is, y’know! That’s what me Mum and Dad named me,” Paul insisted, careful to not repeat with a large crowd around. “I was named after me Dad but, ‘round the house, I went by Paul. Still do,” he cheekily winked with a grin.

“Why’s it so bad to get one? Does it hurt?”

Paul and Linda exchanged a look. He saw Linda slowly exhale as her lips formed a half frown. She hoped that Paul wouldn’t say anything to further scare her already frightened little girl. “The dentist’ll only give you a filling if he finds a cavity, Heather.”

“How’s he put them there?” Heather pondered. Again, she pressed “does it hurt?”

“Well…” Paul stalled for time, trying to remember what Linda had told Heather when she’d returned from the dentist a few days ago with a frozen face.

“No,” Linda interjected. “Nothing the dentist does is supposed to hurt, Heather-bear. When you get a filling, the dentist puts your tooth to sleep first. Then, he gives some medicine to the part of your tooth that’s not feeling well. He patches it up with the silver mixture.”

“That’s what you did, Mommy!” Heather realized, “Mommy, you got one!”

Linda sighed as she reluctantly nodded. Pot calling the kettle black.

“That’s not fair!” she pouted.

Paul saw an already emotionally exhausted Linda’s eyes drop. Noticing Heather’s right foot close to the edge of the makeshift bench, Paul’s right hand encouraged her closer to him. Heather still had some belligerence toward the situation.

“Did you know the tooth fairy gives you more money if your teeth don’t have fillings?”

“She does?!”

Paul turned to Linda, whose lips had formed smile as her heart began to bounce. Turning back to Heather, he continued, “she does y’know. She uses the teeth she gets to build her castle and tooth fairy kingdom. She saves the best ones for her castle.”

Heather grinned. “I wanna give her ones to use for her castle!”

Paul gave her a grin in return. “I’m sure she’d love to have that wobbly one for her castle. I remember giving the tooth fairy some nice ones…and some not so nice ones. The tooth fairy gave me more money for ones that were nice, which gave me some pocket money. When I was a little older, if I needed some pocket money, I’d do chores for some of the older ladies in the council estate.”

“What’s a council estate?”

“It’s a place in Britain for people who can’t afford to buy a house. A home is very expensive, y’know. The government builds places so people can afford to live there,” Paul explained, feeling Linda place his hand on his left knee. He did the same for her. Meanwhile, Heather leaned on him, quietly listening to him tell his story. He could get used to this.

“Growing up, me family wasn’t well off. Me Mum and Dad worked very hard to make sure we had enough food and a roof over our head. Mum was always on the lookout for a good home on the estate; she wanted the best for us.”

Linda continued to watch in semi-stunned silence; this was a side of Paul that she had not seen before.

“Me Dad was a cotton salesman and Mum was a nurse and a midwife. She helped women deliver babies and care for babies after they were born.” Pushing her nose, he added “just like you once were.”

Heather giggled, her cheeks blushing.

“The ladies I did chores for gave me sweets along with the pocket money that I earned, especially around Christmas. That was high time for sweets, y’know. One night, when I was maybe 9, I couldn’t get to sleep. I didn’t want to wake me brother so I paced about in the small hallway upstairs. Downstairs, I heard me Mum and Dad wondering about where they were going to get the money for something me Dad needed done at the dentist’s. His teeth were always in bad shape. That made me think ‘ _ooh_ , don’t want to end up like that.’” Glancing over at Linda, he saw a proud smile. His heart thumping, he realized he was on the right track.

“Did you get scared?” Heather gulped.

“For a check up or for a filling?” Paul asked. Linda gave him a look as if to say ‘go easy on her’.

“Both.”

“Well, when I went for a check up, I always hoped the dentist wouldn’t tell me I needed to come back. As for fillings, I didn’t like ‘em,” Paul easily confessed, entwining his fingers in Linda’s. “If I had to go back, I made a right fuss. I wanted to be able to eat all the sweets I wanted and not need fillings. And, eventually, when I was a little bit older than you are now, I learned that that wasn’t possible. It’s one or the other.”

Heather frowned—that was her idea, too.

“When I first started needing fillings, I was around your age. Mum and Dad told me that, if I ate less sweets and took better care of me teeth, I wouldn’t have to go as often. The dentist told me the same. I resented all of ‘em telling me that but especially him, y’know.”

Already latched onto Paul, Heather handed her trusted companion to Paul for comfort. Paul gave her a peck on the cheek for the thoughtful gesture. Tucked under his left arm, Kitty received scratches on his chest.

“Your dentist sounds mean!”

“He wasn’t. I thought I didn’t like him but that’s ‘cause he’d found cavities. That was me own fault, though, for eating as many sweets as I did.”

Crossing her arms, Heather remained firm on her stance.

“He’s the expert, Heather—it’s his job to help you care for your teeth, y’know. But I thought I knew better than me dentist. Turns out he was only lookin’ out for me. He didn’t want to find ‘em but, they were there so, he had to get ‘em sorted, y’know. He told me that he didn’t like giving me fillings any more than I liked getting ‘em.”

Heather sighed. She didn’t like where this was going. Paul was usually the one on her side.

“Me Mum was lookin’ out for me, too. So’s your mum, y’know,” Hearing Heather groan, he continued, “Arranging appointments was already a challenge ‘cause of me Mum’s work schedule. Going back for another was an inconvenience. Mum’d always have to call one of me aunties to take me, just in case she was working. She had to be ready to help her patients deliver their babies. She worked all hours.” Paul felt Linda squeeze his left knee. “If Mike and I both had good reports, Mum’d give us both a little treat, like an extra piece of bacon or Yorkshire Pudding.”

“That didn’t happen!” Heather teased, stifling her giggles.

“It did, y’know,” Paul teased back, pushing Heather’s nose. “More often than you’d think. But, Mike and I only got a treat if _both of us_ were good. It was a team effort, y’know. Occasionally, neither of us would get a good report. Once, Mike thought it’d be funny to try to guess how many fillings the dentist thought we’d each need. Mum didn’t find it so funny, though; every filling cost her money.”

“Oh,” Heather commented, intently listening.

“Money was tight in our house so to hear me Mum and Dad talking about needing to scrounge up money for me Dad’s procedure at the dentist…well, it got me. I felt quite guilty that I’d cost ‘em extra money for fillings.” Paul rubbed her right shoulder with his right hand. “That’s really what got me to stop eating as many sweets as I did. And I was tired of the dentist lecturing me,” he smirked. “I still love ‘em, but, now, I try to not eat as many. Doesn’t always work, though,” he laughed to himself.

“Do you still go to the dentist?”

“I do, treacle.” The last time he went was before Brian died; his office was the one that usually made the appointments. He was really the one who insisted that Paul get his tooth fixed. “…Come to think of it, I haven’t been in a while.”

“That’s not fair! Me and Mommy got check ups and now you have to have one. Mommy, can we go back upstairs so Dr. Bishop can give Paul a check up?”

Glancing over at Linda, he smirked. “When I’m back home in London, I’ll make an appointment,” he assured. “Your heart’s always in the right place, Heather. You get that from your Mummy,” he winked at Linda. “She has a very good heart and raised you to have one, too. Your Mummy loves you and is looking out for you—it’s why she took you in the first place. You know that.”

Heather nodded.

“But you have to get a check up!”

“I will. Honest, Dr. Heather,” he promised with a kiss; he knew that Heather would hold him to it.

“Is your dentist mean?”

“No, he’s quite nice, actually. His name’s Dr. Bramley. I think you’d quite like him.” A lightbulb clicked. “D’you want to come with me and meet him when I go?”

Heather vigorously shook her head ‘no’.

“I thought he might like to meet me junior doctor. He’d be quite pleased that you encouraged me go for a visit.”

Whining, he knew to relent. Paul exchanged a glance with Linda, as if to say ‘I tried’. Paul then gave her a cuddle for encouragement. “D’you want to hear something funny? His name’s Paul, too,” he chuckled, giving her a tickle behind her left ear. Heather giggled.

“He gives you fillings like Mommy.”

“Come ‘ead, don’t be so hard on your Mum,” he gently reminded her. “She’s doing her very best. Just like you were looking out for me, your Mum was for you. Mummy’s heart was in the right place, too, y’know.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Linda blush and give a bashful smile. “She let you have a lie in this morning so you didn’t have to go to school. She made you your favorite breakfast. She even sat with you upstairs with the dentist. I bet Mummy made you feel better.”

Twisting her face into a frown, she reluctantly nodded as she accepted her pet from Paul. “She told me to daydream about a cabin in the woods.”

“Did she?” Paul grinned to Linda, his tongue between his teeth; he knew that cabin well.

“Yeah! You and me and Mommy were all there, eating yummy, warm chocolate chip cookies in front of a fire. Kitty turned into a real cat and he was purring. He loves me.”

“That sounds brilliant, Heather. See? Mummy was doing all she could to make you feel better. Do you think it was right that you went and shouted at her about it?” Heather paused, then walked a few steps toward her mother. Leaning close, Heather gave her mother a hug. “I’m sorry, Mommy.”

“Thank you, Heather. You hurt my feelings.”

“I didn’t mean to, Mommy.” Heather let go of her mother, holding Kitty’s front left paw.

“Being mad at me is different from being mad at a situation, Heather. I know you want to eat cookies all the time but, unfortunately, you can’t. It’s important to express your feelings but in a kind way by talking about it. Throwing a tantrum is not something a big girl does.”

Flush with embarrassment, Heather nuzzled Kitty. His familiar scent of her bed had been muted, replaced by the awful smell of the dentist’s office.

“Maybe I’ve been giving you too many sweets,” Paul reflected. “Probably shouldn’t have taken you to the candy shop when mum was at the dentist either.”

Her ears perking, Linda pointedly focused on Paul.

“You didn’t have fun with me?”

“Oh I had _loads_ of fun! I always have fun with you, Heather.” Heather instantly grinned, making Paul smile, too. “We got to watch that man make fudge. I’d never seen you that focused on anything ever!”

“That man moved his hands so fast! I thought the fudge would fall off.”

“He's quite good at his job, isn’t he?” Heather nodded. “In the store, I remember holding you up so you read the signs in front of the fudge. You read so brilliantly! I was impressed…but we might’ve gotten too many sweets. Our eyes were bigger than our stomachs.” Heather looked at him, confused. “It means that we took more food than we could eat…it’s probably the reason the dentist kept poking around so much.”

Heather exhaled through her nose, feeling her nervousness return. Her arms crossed, Kitty remained snugly tucked under her right arm.

“You can still have sweets, y’know, but I think the dentist wants you to eat them less often. They’re not good for you or your teeth,” Paul frankly explained, rubbing Heather’s cheek with his index finger. “Plus, Mummy wants to make sure that your teeth help the Tooth Fairy build her castle. That wobbly one is a good start. A smile began to form on Heather’s lips.

“There’s plenty of other fun things for us to do, like singing songs, reading, coloring, watching telly, tickles…” Heather took a step back, giggling as she protected herself from Paul’s impending tickles.

With a shrug, he made a funny face. “I haven’t even done anything.”

Heather continued to eke out simmering giggles while Linda, too, held hers in. “How do you make octopuses laugh?” She shook her head. “With ten-tickles,” Paul laughed, unleashing tickles in full force until Heather doubled over with laughter. Pulling her close, he gave her a hug, a kiss on the cheek and turned serious again. “Remember Mummy said that, for every bad thing, you should think about one good thing to make you feel better.” Heather nodded. "There must’ve been something good about the dentist, y’know. Did he like your wobbly tooth?”

She nodded. Rubbing Kitty’s tummy, she added “he said the tooth fairy would come a lot after he looked at my space pictures.”  
  
In confusion, Paul looked toward Linda. “X-rays,” she clarified.

“More wobbly teeth, eh?” Paul excitedly asked.

“Mommy,” she asked, turning to her mother, “how’s the Tooth Fairy know when to come?”  
  
“She just knows. It’s her job, Heather.”  
  
Heather tilted her head to the side. “What if she forgets?”  
  
Linda shook her head as she assured her daughter “she won’t forget. The Tooth Fairy never forgets.”  
  
Heather paused in thought. “The tooth fairy is an elephant.”  
  
“An elephant? How could she be so quiet if she was an elephant?”  
  
“An elephant never forgets.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Linda chortled. “You have so much creativity, Heather-bear.” Linda felt her daughter’s head nod ‘yes’ as she gave her a cuddle. “All ready to go home?”

Along their walk home, each makeshift family member carried something. For Linda, it was Heather’s toothbrush and toothpaste. For Heather, it was Kitty. And, for Paul, it was, of course, Heather.

**Saturday, October 26, 1968**

In the living room, Heather was so distracted by the television that, much to Linda’s displeasure, she let her breakfast grow cold. The Monkees’ show was more interesting anyway. After it was over, she re-enacted part of the episode with Kitty and Paddington. Linda politely listened, encouraging Heather to eat her breakfast and drink her glass of milk, still two-thirds full. Once again, she pleaded with her mother for cookies, which Linda refused, reminding her of what the dentist repeated yesterday—less sweets. She didn’t want the spot Dr. Bishop found on her tooth to turn into a cavity.

Instead, she offered her little girl a banana. She took her hesitation as a tacit acceptance, returning with a sealed banana. Paul asked if she would like help from a monkey to peel it, which she immediately took him up on. Grunting and whooping, Paul feigned frustration with opening the fruit as both Linda and Heather giggled. Exhausted, he took a three sips of refreshing milk, encouraging Heather to do the same. After more struggles, Paul opened it and split the fruit in thirds. Seeing Heather go for a bite, he chided “not yet”.

He then began playing a game of Simon says, instructing everyone to do things like take a sip of their drink, eat a small bit of banana, touch their nose, their forehead or close their eyes. Linda and Heather both did very well until Paul instructed them to open their eyes without saying, “Simon says”. By the time the game had finished, Heather had drank all of her milk and devoured her banana.

Standing up, Linda’s heart wobbled; the time had almost arrived. “Paul, can you help Heather brush her teeth?”

“Sure.”

“Especially in the back,” Linda reminded him.

“Simon says you have to brush your teeth! And shave!”

“Alright, Dr. Heather. Come along—we’ll each make sure each other does a good job.”

In the bathroom, Heather stood on her step stool and reached for her brand new green toothbrush. Paul helped her squeeze a bit of toothpaste onto the brush while Kitty watched. Handing it to her, he encouraged her to start in the back. Dissatisfied that he wasn’t holding up his part of the bargain, he appeased her by picking up his toothbrush. He promised her that, when he brushed his, she could give him instructions for how to improve. She was, after all, his junior doctor.

Heather placed the toothbrush in her mouth and began brushing. Occasionally, Paul guided her hand toward the back. While Heather did most of it herself, he helped her reach the back of her front bottom teeth. After she had finished, he instructed her to open her mouth so he could see. Grinning, he gave her stomach a tickle and a kiss on the cheek.

“Your turn!”

“Alright, Dr. Heather,” Paul agreed as he stood up and reached for the toothpaste. Suddenly, he heard the camera click. Paul chuckled, flashing a smile at Linda, then returned to what he was doing. “So, Dr. Heather, where do I brush first?”

“Simon says your beard!”

Paul chuckled. “I can’t brush me beard! I’d get toothpaste all over.”

“Simon says your hair!”

“Nah,” Paul objected. “I’d need a bigger brush with all this hair, I think. I should brush me teeth with the toothbrush.”

Heather intently watched Paul brush, giving him her advice for where to brush better. Just like he had, she helped guide his hand when he got the backs of his front teeth. When he was done, he sat on the ground and opened his mouth for her to judge. Heather peered into his mouth, which was cavernous compared to hers. Kitty peered in, too. This time, she noticed more teeth along with the silver she had previously seen. Closing his mouth, Paul raised his eyebrows.

With a half-frown, she commented “you still have silver in your teeth. You have to brush so it goes away.”

Paul’s lips raised at Heather’s innocence. “That’s where it’s supposed to be, treacle. If it wasn’t there, there’d be a hole. A filling is like a band aid for your tooth."

“But, when mommy gives me a band aid, it’s to make a cut heal. And, when she takes it off, it looks better. Then, one day, I don’t need the band aid any more. The silver is still in your tooth. Isn’t it supposed to be white?” Paul and Linda’s eyes met, intrigued by the creativity of Heather’s question.

“It is, y’know, but fillings don’t come in white. Only silver.”

“Your teeth don’t ever heal?”

Paul shook his head ‘no’.

“I don’t want silver in my teeth. I like that they’re white.”

“That’s why you brushed your teeth—to keep ‘em that way,” he winked. “So, Dr. Heather, did I do alright?”

“You have to go to the dentist like Mommy and me. And no more fillings!”

“I hope not,” Paul impishly grinned. “When I go, you’ll come with me. Dr. Bramley’s very nice, y’know.”

Crossing her arms while squeezing Kitty, she shook her head. She couldn’t be fooled that easily.

“I’m sure me dentist would love to meet me junior doctor, y’know. You’re the one who encouraged me to go in the first place.”

Pouting, Heather still shook her head ‘no’. “He doesn’t have prizes!”

“Mm, that’s true, y’know…but you wouldn’t even come with me at all? Not even to hold me hand?”

Heather paused, then told Paul “no”.

“Awww,” he groaned. “Not even for a song?”

Heather hid the smile playing upon her lips by ducking behind Kitty.

Beginning with a syncopated clap, he sang “ _Oh I’ll tell you something  
I think you’ll understand  
When I say that something’s  
I want to hold you haaaaand  
I want to hold your ha-a-a-a-and  
I want to hold your ha-a-a-a- and_”

By the end of the song, Heather began to dance. Once again, Paul heard the camera’s shutter flicker.

“Very good that,” he grinned as he set her on his lap. “Come ‘ead, treacle, let’s go sit with Mummy in the living room.”


	2. Chapter 2

** London // Saturday, November 16, 1968 **

On a quiet Saturday morning, a few weeks after they arrived in London, Dr. Paul Bramley opened his office for his Beatle patient to have privacy during his dental appointment.He had mentioned that his girlfriend and her daughter, both of whom were living with him, would tag along.Curiously, though Heather insisted on him going, the thought of going herself struck a chord of terror.He and Linda both agreed that the best way to quell her fear was to see someone she cared about go first.In a few months, it would be her turn again.

Paul’s black Aston Martin came to a stop about a half block from the office.Confused, Heather leaned toward Paul, who was in the driver’s seat, reminding him, with a light British inflection, that there was no dentist there—just a long, white building that curved with the road.Evenly spaced throughout the Georgian-style building were small archways.The one they were sitting in front of had the number “24” on its green door in a faux-gold-plated metal.Tamping out his cigarette in the ash tray, Paul explained that Dr. Bramley’s surgery was just a few doors down.Heather’s eyes widened.Quickly, he tacked on that what the British call a ‘surgery’ is what Americans call an ‘office’.

Still troubled by this explanation, Heather shook her head ‘no’.Why had she insisted that he even go in the first place?It seemed like a fun idea at the time but, now that it had arrived, she wanted to abandon ship; at least Paul was the one going and not her.Her fingernails digging into Kitty’s orange tabby fur, she curved her back to mold the curve of the frame of the car as she wiggled her loose tooth with her tongue.The radio, meanwhile, hummed with the sounds of guitars.

In the front seat, Linda passed Paul a very welcome joint.Directing the smoke out the open window, he looked into the distance.Linda tugged his left arm, pulling the plug on the thoughts that filled the bathtub of his mind.With a sheepish smile, he graciously passed it.Rolling up the windows, he turned off the car.For a brief second, he sat until his father’s voice took over: “do it now”.

Paul stood up, then popped his head into the car, offering Heather a hand and a PR smile.His pulse felt slightly off center.“Come ‘ead, treacle.I can’t leave me junior doctor behind.”

Heather’s favorite shoes clicked down the pavement as Paul and Linda walked hand in hand.A few feet later, Paul veered to the left, arriving at a shiny black door with no numbers.She noticed that the gold mail slot reached her chest.Peering up, she saw a half-moon window with white trim.On the door, in front of Paul’s forehead, was a foreboding door knocker of a lion.Resting comfortably in its mouth was a circular gold hoop. 

“Is this the dentist?” Heather asked.

Paul gulped, his mouth a bit dry.Bending down, he scooped Heather up, feeling the suede fringe from Heather’s jacket between his fingers.He asked her to read the plaque above the buzzer: “Doctor Paul Bramley.Please ring bell.”Heather did as the sign instructed.

“Hello?” a posh old man’s voice answered through the tinny speaker, startling Heather.

“The prodigal son returns,” Paul joked.Linda chuckled.

“I’ll be down in a minute.”

Heather distracted herself by looking around at the neighborhood with people hurrying along just like they would in New York.Hearing the click of a lock, the door opened, only to find an older, man with warm brown eyes, a square-headed handsome face and a neatly-trimmed, perfectly coiffed grey hair.About Paul’s height, his young, handsome face hid that he was a bit older.Faint creases accented his forehead and around his eyes but his hands were what gave away his age.His boxy yet thin-framed glasses slid down his petite nose.“Come in, please,” he offered, motioning his white-coated arm toward the opened doorway to a fluorescent-lit room. As Heather’s shoulders turned inward, Paul gave her a squeeze.After introducing everyone, Dr. Bramley escorted Paul through the darkened waiting room; his steps nimble and adept, Paul had always figured the he must have been a dancer in his youth.

Peering around the surgery while hanging onto Paul, Heather frowned.Everything in the room looked familiar—the chair, the moveable overhead light and, of course, the dreaded tray of tools.This room felt more cavernous and inescapable.Dr. Bishop’s office in New York, at least, had a window, which looked onto an office building of some kind.

Paul set Heather down and helped her take her jacket off.Handing it to Linda, he gave Linda a graceful kiss on the lips.Feeling her squeeze his left hand, she then took her place on the moral support chair.Paul took his as well, climbing into the dark green recliner in the center of the room.Making eye contact with Paul, she waved, causing him to laugh. 

Heather offered her trusted companion to Paul, who placed Kitty across his lap.As she promised weeks ago, she stood beside him, holding his right hand.Kitty’s white paws contrasted with his light pink pants and worn black leather custom pointed dress shoes.

“Good to see you, Paul.It’s been a while,” Dr. Bramley said as he sat beside his estranged patient.

“It has, y’know.Brian used to make me appointments…” Paul trailed.

“Oh, yes…he did.I haven’t seen you since then.”Dr. Bramley heaved a sigh.“I’m so sorry, Paul.That was quite a shock to all of us.It must’ve been incredibly difficult.”

Paul nodded, frozen.

“Who’s Brian?” Heather interjected, massaging her right cheek.

“He was a good friend of mine, treacle.”

“Why aren’t you friends any more?”

Biting his lip while rubbing the side of his nose, Paul sighed and plainly explained that Brian had died.

“Why?”

“We’re not sure, Heather.”Paul scratched the white fur on Kitty’s chest.

“Oh…” Heather trailed.“Were you sad?”

“I was, yes.I still am.”

Heather hugged Paul’s lower legs, the only part of his body she had easy access to on that side.Dr. Bramley took the opportunity to refresh himself on Paul’s chart.Sliding down on the chair, Paul scooped Heather into his arms.Her tiny arms wrapped around him as best they could.Though he had known her for barely two months, Heather already felt like his daughter.

“Daddy, I didn’t mean to make you sad.I’m sorry.”

“I know, treacle.You didn’t make me sad.”

“Do you miss him?” she whispered.

“I do, y’know.Brian was the one who helped me and me mates become professional musicians.He helped get auditions with record labels here in London.Without him, I’m not sure I would’ve even met your Mummy.He allowed her to come to a party and take photos for an album that me mates did.Have you ever seen the photo of John and I laughing and shaking hands?”

Heather nodded against his shoulder as she rubbed her left cheek.“I like that one.”

“I do, too, treacle.That one’s hers.”Paul continued rubbing Heather’s back.

_Paul and John shaking hands at the Sgt. Pepper album party at Brian Epstein's flat in Fitzrovia, London. May 19, 1967._

_photo credit: Linda McCartney_

“What was he like?”

“Brian?He was very kind, smart as a whip, a brilliant listener…he loved the theater.Brian originally wanted to be a theater actor but never made it.He worked for his dad up in Liverpool at a record shop called NEMS.”

Looking up from the file, Dr. Bramley mentioned “if I remember correctly, he originally wanted to be a dress maker.”

“ _Cor_ …how different our lives would’ve been, eh?Makes you think…”Paul ran the fingers on his left hand over the rounded green material covering the arm rests.He exhaled a short, weighty breath through his lips.

“One person really can impact the lives of others.”

“That sounds like something the Maharishi would say.”

“Have you continued to meditate?I remember Groovy Bob mentioning that you went to India for a bit.”

“Yeah, I have.It’s helped a bit, y’know.I used to…” Paul paused, not wanting Heather to hear.“Everything was just a little _too_ much.Just a little left of center, y’know.Meditation’s helped center me.Helped to keep me feet on the ground.”

“Daddy, your feet aren’t on the ground now,” Heather pointed.

“It’s just an expression, y’know,” he chuckled.“It means that you’re quite sensible about things.Right now, the most sensible thing to do is to sit in Dr. Bramley’s chair.Come ‘ead, you’ll hold my hand so I don’t float away then,” he instructed as he scooted back.

“Would you like me to turn on the radio, Paul?As long as it’s alright for everyone else.”

“Yeah, that’d be brilliant,” Paul perked.

“It’s alright with me,” Linda nodded, her hands wedged between her knees. 

“Yeah!” Heather exclaimed.

“Alright, then,” Dr. Bramley chuckled.“Is Radio 1 alright?It seems to be the most stable these days.”

“Sure,” Paul nodded.“I used to like to Radio Caroline sometimes when I used to be able to get it.I heard they had some problems earlier this year.”Playing with Kitty’s tail, he added “I’m surprised you remembered.”

“Of course, Paul,” he sincerely smiled.With a chuckle, he added “you might even hear yourself.”

Paul noticed Dr. Bramley had moved onto washing his hands.“How’ve you been, Dr. Bramley?”

“I’ve been alright, thanks, Paul.I went on holiday to the south of France in August.I’d never been.Everywhere I went looked just like a postcard.”

“Oh really?I was there a while back shooting some footage for a project.It was quite lovely, y’know.Saw the sun rise from the mountains.”

“Sounds picturesque.Which project?”

“It was for a song called ‘Fool On The Hill’.It was for the Magical Mystery Tour special.”

“Oh yes…” Dr. Bramley mused aloud.He remembered the wave of negative criticism he heard about the special.He didn’t much care for it but felt a bit badly for the Beatles being dragged through the mud.  “Looks like the last time I saw you was when I fixed up that front tooth.I haven’t heard from you since then.I assume no complaints, hmm?”

His heart thumped against his rib cage, which reverberated to his hips.  “No, no,” Paul nervously chuckled, giving Kitty a pet.“It’s been alright, thankfully.”

“What was wrong with your tooth?” Heather inquired.“Daddy, what happened?”

“Oh,” Paul couldn’t help but smile at Heather’s name for him.Pointing to his left front tooth, he explained “I, uh, I broke me front tooth when I fell off a motorcycle.”Heather gasped.“It was just an accident, though.I’m alright, treacle.That was almost two years ago.”

“You haven’t been to the dentist in that long?!”Heather’s eyes lowered.“That’s not fair!Mommy, Paul didn’t go to the dentist so why did I have to?!”

“Heather-bear, going to the dentist is important, especially with your loose tooth.”

“But Paul didn’t go for a long time!His Mommy didn’t make him go!”

Linda bit her lip as Paul felt a verbal punch to the gut.Dr. Bramley interjected as he scrubbed his hands. “Your Mum’s right, Heather.Going for an exam is important.”

“Do you get them, too?”

“Of course.Every six months, just like I should.”

“Daddy hasn’t been taking care of his teeth.”

“Well, we’ll see about that, Ms. Eastman,” Dr. Bramley postulated. He began drying his hands.

Paul and Linda exchanged a glance, snickering to themselves at Dr. Bramley’s polite response; it was, occasionally, the name that he used for Linda in bed.It provided a brief moment of relief—he was feeling the heat from all sides about having neglected going.“I did forget but was very glad that you reminded me, Dr. Heather,” he smiled, offering his hand.“Me junior doctor ‘ere thought it’d be a good idea to come for a visit.Her and her mum have both had exams when I visited them in New York.Dr. Heather thought it was important for me to have my turn.”

“Very good job, young lady.That’s not an easy feat.You should be pleased.”Dr. Bramley nodded at her approvingly from across the room.

“Heather, leave your tooth alone,” Linda reminded her daughter from the moral support chair toward Paul’s feet.Her tan ribbed turtleneck flattered her complexion and bust.

“Mommy, it’s really loose,” Heather whined.

“It’ll fall out soon, Heather-bear.”

The dentist walked behind Paul, picking up the napkin from the metal tray and small sink beside her.The jagged tools underneath beguilingly rested in an orderly line as the dentist clipped the deliberately creased napkin over Paul’s white collared shirt. 

Because it had been a while, Dr. Bramley could sense that Paul was, understandably, a bit more nervous than usual. Stalling for time, Paul meanderingly explained to Heather that not only did he and Dr. Bramley have the same first name, but they also were both left handed.Heather perfunctorily nodded, not finding this fact interesting in the slightest.

Paul scratched Kitty’s stomach fur.Doing so made him miss his dear Thisbe, who would have been purring.He now had a first-hand understanding of Kitty’s soothing appeal.

“I usually don’t allow animals in the exam room but, in your case, I’ll make an exception.Who’ve you got there?” Dr. Bramley asked, motioning with his head.

“Oh, him?” Paul answered, holding up the orange tabby cat for Dr. Bramley to see as he sat down.“This is Kitty.He’s Heather’s but she gave him to me to hold.He’s a very good cat, y’know.”Turning to Heather, he asked “does Kitty like being scratched under his chin, too?Just like our Thisbe?”

Heather nodded enthusiastically as Dr. Bramley’s heart softened.Heather reminded him of his niece, Audrey, about 12 years ago—full of guarded optimism as she waited her turn at an exam.Now a teenager, she would have flipped if she knew that her uncle was treating her second favorite Beatle.

Dr. Bramley ran through his plan very matter-of-factly—exam, x-rays, cleaning and polish.It sounded deceptively simple.Noticing him putting on gloves, he inquired “what’re the gloves for?”

“For your exam.I started using them recently because it’s much more sanitary.I like it better than with bare hands.”

“You always were very tidy, y’know.I can’t get onto that.”Kitty’s tail glided through his fingers. 

“It makes everything run smoother, I think.The patients say that they do taste a bit odd.”

“Mmm,” Paul mused to himself.Peering down, he saw Heather rubbing her left cheek again.

“Alright treacle?”

Heather tentatively nodded as Dr. Bramley furrowed his brow.

“Paul, is the dentist going to make your teeth red?”

“Oh,” Paul grimaced.“…I hope not.”

“The dentist made mine red but then they were white again.And then he yelled at me because I didn’t do a good job brushing.”

“Heather, Dr. Bishop didn’t yell at you.He showed you where you needed to spend more time brushing.”

“He wouldn’t stop poking!” Heather wailed.  Paul squeezed her hand twice.

Dr. Bramley gave a slight scowl at Heather's outburst.Her previous dentist certainly didn’t know how to care for children; it was, most likely, the reason she disliked it.“That’s called a disclosing tablet, Heather,” Dr. Bramley reminded her.“No, I wasn’t planning on it today.Generally, we tend to use those more for children.”

“Please, can you give him one?”

“Heather…” Linda admonished.“Let Dr. Bramley do his work.”

"It's alright, Miss Eastman" he reassured.

"Linda's just fine, Dr. Bramley," she smiled.

Paul felt the chair begin to slightly recline. Hearing the drone of the chair’s motor signaled that, now, there was really no turning back.Exhaling, he pet Kitty’s fur with his left hand, hoping for a good report.

Heather heard two clicks—one for the chair locking into its partially reclined position, the other for the switch on the bright light above.Feeling Heather squeeze his hand, he squeezed back.Shielding her eyes with Paul’s hand, Paul gave a chuckle as he involuntarily shuddered. 

“Daddy, don’t be nervous!All you have to do is open your mouth and say ‘aaaah’.That’s what you told me.You have the easiest job.”

“Mmm, I remember, treacle.”

“Now it’s your turn, Daddy,” she smiled to her father, pulling his arm.“Will you be nice to Daddy?”

“Of course, Ms. Eastman.”

“Heather,” she corrected.

“ _Heather_ ,” he graciously repeated.“I promise to take good care of your father.”

“I’m in good hands, Dr. Heather.Honest.”

“But, Daddy, you said you won’t even get a prize at the end!That’s not fair.”

“I’ve already won me prize, though—I’ve got you and Mummy with me.Kitty, too.”Leaning down, he gave her a kiss atop her golden head of hair and a grin so wide he showed his fang.His smile faded when he saw Heather wiggling her loose tooth.“Come ‘ead, Heather,” he reminded.

“Is that your first loose tooth?” Dr. Bramley asked.

Heather shyly nodded.

“You must be very excited.That means the tooth fairy’s going to visit soon!How old are you?”

“Five and a half.”

Dr. Bramley gave a pleasing smile.“And when will you be six?”

“December 31.”

“New Year’s Eve?Ah, the whole world has a party that night.It’s sort of like everyone’s celebrating your birthday, isn’t it?”

Heather nodded in agreement as she tightened her grip on her father’s hand.He could tell she didn’t enjoy being the center of attention, which was just as well, seeing as he had someone else to focus on.“Alright, Paul, let’s have a look.Open please.”

With false confidence, Paul opened his mouth while Dr. Bramley’s mirror gave a once-over, noting every crevice where his tools would need to spend more time.Instinctively, he picked up his explorer, making Paul flinch.Heather whined as she saw the dentist make the same familiar back-and-forth motions with his hands that Dr. Bishop had a few weeks ago.As he did his job, however, her interest in his movements grew.Standing beside the chair was better than being on it.

Though Paul assured Heather that it would be alright (as clearly as he could with his mouth open), as Dr. Bramley did his exam, he doubted it would.Ever the optimist, when it came to the dentist, Paul knew that avoiding it would only cause more trouble.And yet, still, he stayed away.His enduring sweet tooth, likely, played a large part.

While Dr. Bramley formed his opinion, Paul’s ears perked the same way that he would while listening to a mix in the studio.He heard the pointed scythe-shaped tool easily catch on something as it grazed the hole.He certainly felt it, too.“Oh,” Paul softly groaned, shuddering as he gripped Kitty’s paw.Linda frowned, concerned by Paul’s outburst.At least Heather was there to help him.

“Alright, Paul?” Dr. Bramley asked.

“Oh, yeah,” he lied, sharply inhaling.“I’m alright.”

“Paul!” Heather interjected.Linda shushed her.

“Mmm, a bit sensitive?” Dr. Bramley mused.

Paul nodded.“Yeah, a little.”

Dr. Bramley knew Paul was fibbing.“For how long?”

“Paul!”

“Heather, stop.”

“Just a second, treacle,” he assured.“A while now.”

Dr. Bramley moved on for now; he was putting on a brave front for his daughter.

“Paul, the song you play on the piano is on the radio!”

Listening closely, he heard his voice emanating from the radio as he sung “Lady Madonna”.“It is, y’know!Very good job, treacle,” he grinned, turning his head to the right.“Did you know that I wrote that song?”

Heather gasped.“Really?!You did?” 

Paul nodded, feeling his hair rub against the head rest.“It’s called ‘Lady Madonna’.”

“Daddy, you’re on the radio!” she jumped, raising their clasped hands in the air.

“I am!”

“Daddy, can you sing it?”

“ _Now_?” Paul chuckled.“Dr. Bramley needs to check me teeth, Heather.When we get home, I’ll sing to you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise, treacle.”Turning his head toward the ceiling, Paul began opening his mouth again.

“Are Daddy’s teeth ok?Does he need silver band aids?” Heather piped up.“I want to see!”

“I’m still checking, Heather, but, he _does_ need to floss more.If it’s alright with your Daddy, I’ll let you have a look after I’ve done my exam.”

After appraising the rest of Paul’s teeth, he reclined the chair horizontally and lowered it as close to the ground as it would go.Heather peered into her father’s mouth, which was white but also tinged with revolting shades of yellow, brown and silver.She quickly turned her head away, grossed out.Her daddy’s teeth looked so pretty when he smiled.Why did the inside of his mouth look so different?Daddy brushed his teeth like he should.Dr. Bramley explained that while part of it was natural, it was mostly because Paul had stayed away from the dentist for so long.

Leaning the chair forward, he set his tools down with a clink.“For someone who hasn’t had a cleaning in more than a year and a half, Paul, your teeth are in pretty good shape.However, you are very much in need of a cleaning—the backs of your front teeth are particularly stained, though I think that’s from the cigarette smoke.Before you leave, we’ll see if we can get that cavity in the back patched up, too.In the meantime, let’s take some x-rays to make sure there aren’t any others.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Bramley excused himself to the dark room, saying that he would return in about 15 minutes with the developed x-rays.He would’ve had his assistant, Beatrice, process them but she was on a weekend trip for her 10 year wedding anniversary.

Heather immediately took her place at Paul’s right and then attempted to climb onto Paul’s lap.After helping her up, Heather lay down atop Paul, her ears resting on his shoulders.Kitty cuddled against the familiar place on her stomach.Linda sat in Dr. Bramley’s place.

“Hello, patient Paul,” Linda winked, reclining the chair slightly.

“Hello, Dr. Eastman,” he grinned as his heart skipped a beat.“You alright, Lin?”

Linda nodded as she saw Heather settle onto Paul’s chest.“Are you alright, Paul?”

“Never better, love,” he assured, giving her a press smile.

Linda cocked her head to the side as her face went from doubtful to empathetic.Leaning close, she clasped his hand and smiled “put it there.”

The corners of Paul’s lips raised as he replied “if it weighs a ton.”

“Are you scared?” Heather interrupted.

“I’m alright, Dr. Heather,” Paul fibbed, guiding her fingers out of her mouth.

“If Mummy makes me go to the dentist every six months, why’d you wait so long?”

“Oh, uh, y’know, I just had other things to do.I kept putting it off and that wasn’t such a good idea, y’know.Me appointment is going to be a lot longer.”

“But Mommy said ‘put it there’ to you.That means you’re scared.”

“You’re very smart to notice these things, Heather,” he grinned, giving her a press smile.“Very observant.”

“If you’re scared, you could try imagining the cabin in the woods with the big fireplace and the horses and Mummy’s records.That’s what Mummy did when I went to the dentist.”

Paul shook his head as he scratched Kitty’s orange tabby fur behind the ears.“Thank you, treacle, but I’m alright.I’m not scared.”

“Heather, do you have to go to the bathroom?How about you try before Dr. Bramley comes back?”

Paul set Heather down and directed her to the bog, reminding her to wash her hands thoroughly after she was done.They’d wait for her back in the exam room.Breathing a sigh of relief, Paul and Linda stood in an embrace.After a moment, she gave him a supple kiss on his lips.“What would make you feel better?” she asked in a hushed tone.

“Leaving.”

Linda shook her head ‘no’.“Besides that.”

Paul glanced at the doorway, signifying that his half-hearted joke was, indeed, the truth.

“Are you doing this for Heather or for you?”

“Heather.”

“Not for you?”

Paul remained silent.

Suddenly, it dawned on Linda.“…You don’t want her to be scared.”

“She’s already had a hard time in school, Lin.”Pursing his lips, he began to rant “those kids make fun of ‘er for the way she talks!I told her to…”Linda put her hand to her lips.“I want her to be alright here, y’know.”

“I know,” Linda nodded, clasping his hand.“But I don’t want you to be scared either.”

Averting her gaze, Paul looked toward the wall with the sink, avocado green metal cabinets and stacks of petite white drawers.

Feeling Linda’s hand guide his cheek, Paul returned his eyes to Linda’s.“It’s allowed, Paul.”

Sheepishly, Paul looked away.

“Do you know what doing this makes you?”

“A pansy.”

“ _A good father_.”Linda squeezed his hand, reinforcing her words.“A good father does things he doesn’t want to do for the sake of setting a good example for his daughter.I never dreamt that Heather would even have a father who wanted to be part of her life in the first place, Paul.”

A sunshine-kissed smile broke on Paul’s face.Raising her right hand, she stroked his jawline, then leaned in for a tongue-filled kiss.

“Daddy, you’re not in the chair!”

Paul sighed, his blissful kiss with Linda ending much too soon.“I can’t give Mummy a kiss?Dr. Bramley is developing me x-rays right now.”

“You have to get back in the chair for your check up.”

“Doctor’s orders, eh?”

Paul took his place back in the chair, then raised her to his lap, giving her a cuddle.Seeing her daughter squirm, she could tell Heather would lose her patience while waiting for Paul.Though she suggested taking a walk, Heather objected—she needed to be here to protect Daddy. 

“You got me here, treacle, and that’s more than enough.Besides, I have Kitty to keep me company,” he grinned.“You can keep your Mummy company in the park.There might even be other children for you to play with!”

Heather frowned.“They don’t at school!”She didn’t want to be around other children until her accent had fully developed.The ones at school teased her for her American accent.As her British one slowly flourished, some children even had the audacity to tease her for speaking with a faux accent.Being here with Mummy and Daddy equated to relative safety, even if it was in a dentist’s office.

“We don’t have to go to the park, Heather,” Linda reassured.“We can take a walk around the neighborhood if you like.Or get something to eat.You didn’t eat much for breakfast this morning.It can be just the two of us.”

“Like in New York, Mummy?”

“Just like New York, Heather-bear.”

Heather pondered, her weight shifting onto her right foot.“Ok,” she agreed, her posture relaxing as she leaned in for a hug.“But we’re going to come back to see Daddy, right?”

“Of course.We can come back and see Daddy’s smile and his funny face,” Linda teased.

True to his word, 15 minutes later, Dr. Bramley entered the room once again, he placed the picture of Paul’s left side in the lightbox, showing the sizable cavity.The right side, thankfully, had none (but did have a spot that Dr. Bramley wanted to watch.)

“This is this taking forever,” Heather complained as she bit her left cheek.

“It wouldn’t be taking this long if I’d gone more regularly,” Paul conceded as he crouched down, caressing Heather’s left cheek with his index finger.“I shouldn’t’ve waited this long, treacle.It’s not good for me teeth.It’s why Mummy takes you as often as she should—she loves you.So do I.”

“I love you, too, Daddy.”

Paul felt Linda tousle his hair as Heather leaned in for a kiss on his clean-shaven cheek.Rubbing her cheek, he whispered to Heather as quietly as he could “still sensitive, eh?”Heather cautiously nodded. 

“Ok, Heather, let’s let Dr. Bramley do his work.We can get you something to eat while we’re out.Dr. Bramley, do you know where the high street is?”

“When you go out the door, turn right.Go up Pelham Place.Take the first left and keep walking.There’s a few restaurants by South Kensington Station.”

“Thanks.When should we come back?”

“Give me about an hour and a half.”Paul’s eyes bulged, meeting Linda’s with terror.“Since I’m on my own, things will take a bit longer than usual.”

“Alright, Heather, come on,” she hurried her along.“Say goodbye to Daddy.”

Instantly, Heather clung to Paul, insisting that she couldn’t leave if he was scared.Turning beet red, Paul became 1,000 levels of mortified.He attempted to bury those feelings as he shifted to standing on his knees. Standing up straighter, he assured her, “I’m alright, treacle.Honest.I’m not scared.”

“But, Daddy, you’ll be alone.”

“Who d’you think’ll be cleaning me teeth?” he asked, forcing a chuckle as he saw Dr. Bramley readying another tray for his filling.“Plus, thanks to you, I have Kitty.He’ll be keeping me company while you keep your Mummy company.You and Mummy’ll go for a lovely walk and have some lunch. I’m sure being in the park is more lovely than it is in here.”

Heather remained silent as she chewed on her right cheek.

“When you come back, I’ll have a silver band aid on me tooth.And a funny face, too.”

Seeing doubt written on Heather’s face, Linda assured “he’ll be alright, Heather.”

Paul gave a charmed closed-mouthed smile,After kissing her on the cheek, he gave her right one a rub and a wink.“Dr. Bramley’s quite gentle, y’know.I’m in good hands, treacle.”With a tickle on her chest, Paul arose to focus on Linda while stroking Heather’s hair.

“Tell the dentist not to tamper with perfection,” she whispered in his ear.Paul instantly beamed, his tongue between his front teeth—this was exactly what he had told Linda before she went to her dentist appointment a few weeks ago.It was also the very first time she left him alone with Heather.Linda gave him a wink and a squeeze of his hand.Before he let go, he caressed the small of her back as he gave her an insistent kiss.Heather giggled.

“Dr. Bramley?”

“Yes, Heather?”

“Please be nice to Daddy.He’s scared.”

“I’m not scared, treacle. _Really._ I‘m alright,” he insisted while nervously chuckling.“It’s very sweet of you to ask, though.Be a good girl for Mummy and enjoy your walk.I’ll see you soon.”

Taking Heather’s hand, Linda grabbed both of their jackets.It took all her strength to not turn around and wave again.If she did, she knew Heather would dwell and continue to worry.

Linda and Heather walked, hand in hand, outside.It was a lightly breezy, sunny late autumn day.Deciding to explore the petite park across from Dr. Bramley’s office, Heather stumbled upon two younger neighborhood children skip rope and bounce a colorful ball.Not wanting to run the risk of them taunting her for her accent, even with her mum in tow, they, instead, wandered toward the bustle of South Kensington Station.

Linda and Heather stood in front of the underground station, surveying the restaurants that were available.Heather read each sign to her mother as best she could.There was a chip shop, an Indian restaurant, an Italian restaurant, a cafe and a bakery.Heather’s choice was, of course, the bakery, which displayed, along with pasties and pies, Chelsea buns, a cherry bakewell cake dotted with maraschino cherries.Linda encouraged her daughter to pick something more nutritious.Smelling the familiar and comforting scent of pizza, Heather decided that she wanted pizza.

Linda tried nudging Heather to order something softer, like pasta, but she insisted on pizza.Against her better judgement, she ordered small cheese pizza for her and Heather but asked that it not be too crisp, if possible.She also ordered a mug of tea, no milk, for herself.Sitting at the counter, they patiently waited for their order.

“Mummy, is Daddy ok?”

“He’s ok, sweetie pie.”

“But why did you say ‘put it there’?That’s what Daddy says to me when I’m scared.”

There was no fooling her daughter—that was for certain.“Daddy went to the dentist because you encouraged him, Heather-bear,” she smiled.“You did a good thing!Dr. Bramley even said so.”

“But Daddy’s scared…did I do that, Mummy?”

“Heather, you didn’t do that.Part of the reason Daddy feels like he does is because he stayed away from the dentist for such a long time.That’s why it’s important to go often.”Linda straightened her tan waistcoat on the back of her rattan chair.“Kitty’s with him, remember?”

“Yeah…”

“Daddy’s taking very good care of him.I bet he’s getting lots of scratches and tummy rubs.”

When the pizza arrived, Linda asked the waiter for a knife and fork.She cut the pizza into small pieces for Heather, hoping that she would be able to eat it.Heather did her best, preferring to eat the after pieces toward the center.Using her hands, she pulled the cheese off of any pieces that were toward the outer edge.Linda asked her to please be polite, letting her use the knife and fork to scrape it off.Head in her right palm, Heather massaged her right cheek as she watched her mother finish eating with ease.After eating most of the pizza and paying, they began their journey back to Dr. Bramley’s surgery.

Hands in his pockets, Paul watched them walk out and close the door.Hearing it close, he heaved a sigh.He was reminded of when his mum rode her bike into the snow to deliver a baby.More recently, though, it felt very similar to what Heather felt when she was alone with him that first afternoon when Linda went for her appointment.He made that dreadful cinnamon omelet for a very hungry tiger and her cub.

“Paul?”

Paul yelped, startled.“Sorry, got lost in me own thoughts.”

“I’m just getting ready, Paul.You can have a seat if you’d like.”

“Mmm, I’d prefer to stand, if that’s alright.”Paul watched Dr. Bramley pull some other items out of cabinets as well as threw some used items away.A ball of nerves, he decided to pace around the petite room and stretch before being confined to the chair.He set Kitty down in the moral support chair, then meandered over to Dr. Bramley’s menagerie of supplies.“So, uh, y’know, what’d you do while you, uh, were in the south of France?”

“I visited some friends that Groovy Bob introduced me to, went to some private galleries, the Matisse Museum and the Musée des Beaux-Arts.I also had some wonderful fresh mullet, too.”

“Oh, I just saw Groovy Bob earlier this week.He dropped off some stuff he thought I’d like.He was the one who sold me my first Magrittes, y’know.I was absolutely knocked out when I first saw ‘em.”

“Yes, I remember you mentioning how much you loved his work.I prefer impressionism, myself,” Dr. Bramley mentioned as he readied his cache of drill bits.Feeling Paul staring, he assured “I’m not using all of these, Paul.It’s merely to be prepared.I got a new handpiece a few months ago.It’s a little bit quieter and faster, certainly not like the one used when you were younger.” 

Paul’s polite smile and rap of his fingers on the counter told him that it was time to move on.

“I hope I’m not being too forward but Linda and Heather seem to make you quite happy.You all seem very close.”

“Linda’s brilliant,” he instantly beamed.“So’s Heather.I’m very lucky to have both of them, y’know.”

“They both seem lovely.Is Linda a photographer?”

“Yeah, she is.She’s taken photos of musicians, mainly—The Stones, Jimi Hendrix, Aretha Franklin, B. B. King, Janis Joplin, Eric Clapton, The Animals…”

“How is Eric?” Dr. Bramley asked while beginning to scrub his hands.

“He’s alright.I saw him when I was in New York to record a new album with the band.He babysat Heather when Lin and I went out one night.He was in town for some record label event.”

“Really?A patient recently told me that he was on tour with Cream.”

“ _Oh!_ Eric _Clapton_ ,” Paul chuckled.“I haven’t seen him in a bit.He came in to record a great guitar solo for a single that we’re going to release next week.George wrote it.Quite good, actually—he’s really come into his own as a songwriter, our George.I think you’ll like it.”Snickering to himself, he added “Heather calls Eric Clapton ‘Eric Clapping’.”

Dr. Bramley raised a smile.“Heather is certainly fond of you—she loaned you her stuffed animal.” Dr. Bramley’s heart softened, a smile playing upon his lips.“Why don’t you take Kitty back with you to the chair, Paul?You _did_ promise Heather that you’d to keep him company, after all.A promise is a promise, you know.”

Sharing a knowing look with his dentist, Paul retrieved the stuffed animal and took his place.

“You seem to have fallen right into being a dad, Paul.I remember you mentioned wanting a family whe…nevermind,” he trailed, quickly reaching for some paper towels.He had forgotten just how public Paul and Jane’s split had been.

“Yeah…” he trailed.“With Lin and Heather, it’s like an instant family, y’know.Lin and I have our moments but, overall, she’s very easy to get on with.Heather, too.She’s mine.”Feeling a pang of sadness, he cuddled her stuffed animal against his chest.Paul ran his fingers through Kitty’s orange fur behind his white ears as he closed his eyes to focus on his breathing.“How’s your Audrey?” 

Drying his hands, he did an about face, giving Paul a warm nod.“She’s well, thanks.I’m going to see her at my sister’s tomorrow for Sunday dinner.She’s getting ready to take her O-levels in biology and chemistry.She’s still not sure what she wants to do but she loves science.”

“Is she going to become a dentist like her uncle?”

“Heavens, no,” Dr. Bramley chuckled, sitting down beside Paul.“Audrey’s had more than enough of the dentist.She finally had her wires removed a few months ago and couldn’t be happier.She’s been volunteering with the Great Ormond Street Hospital and absolutely loved it.Audrey seems to delight the most in cheering the children up during her visits, reading to them and playing with them.Giving them a bit of normalcy, you know.”

With the light illuminated, radio on, his hands gloved, chair reclined and tools in hand, the only thing left for Paul to do was to open his mouth.Lying horizontally, his stomach shot into his throat; the next time he would be this way, it would be with Linda tonight.At least he had that to look forward to.

Paul obliged the dentist’s request to open wide, trying his best to focus on the music wafting from the radio.Finally, Paul settled into the chair a bit, relaxing his back Dr. Bramley scraped, poked and tugged.Occasionally, he gave him a rest.Paul kept Kitty close, resting on his flat stomach as he gave the orange tabby cat meandering gentle and vigorous scratches.Dr. Bramley made conversation with Paul, asking about his time in New York.Paul tried his best to keep up with the conversation.Every time he thought Dr. Bramley couldn’t understand him, he followed up with a question that confirmed he, in fact, did. 

His teeth cleaned and his mouth feeling brand new, Paul awaited the second part of the appointment.Paul gave his dentist a half-hearted smile as his stomach gurgled from breakfast this morning.All of Dr. Bramley’s reassurance and distractions couldn’t erase his particular memories of the high-pitched drill or the awful smell that would fill the slightly chemically-tinged air.Maybe Kitty would help this time. 

Dr. Bramley numbed him, then cleaned away his cavity with the drill.As he placed the amalgam in the sizable hole he had created, Paul breathed a sigh of relief until Dr. Bramley informed him that, had he waited much longer, his cavity would have turned into a root canal.By the end of his time in the chair, his jaw and mouth were plenty sore.


	4. Chapter 4

Linda and Heather returned, as promised, about an hour and a half later, each of them giving Paul enthusiastic and very welcome hugs and kisses.Heather giggled at Paul’s half-frozen face.

Scooping Heather up, she asked to see his new silver band aid.Paul agreed, on the condition that Heather show him her loose tooth.Opening her mouth, she revealed that her loose tooth was bent backward.Her fingers in her mouth, she began to wiggle it out.

“No no,” Linda chided.“Leave it alone.”Paul pulled Heather’s hand away from her mouth.

“I wish it would fall out, Mummy.You keep saying that it’ll fall out soon but it doesn’t!” Heather complained as she rubbed her left cheek again.

“It will, sweetie.Things are a little tough right now because your molars are coming in, too.It’ll get easier to eat soon.”Stroking her evenly parted blonde hair, she reassured, “I promise.It’s just a waiting game.”

Dr. Bramley crouched down to Heather’s eyeline, his dress pants resting on the cool white linoleum floor.“Sometimes teeth can be a bit stubborn, you know, Heather.Especially first teeth.”

A bit puzzled, Heather remained silent.The hum of the fluorescent lights briefly filled it.

Dr. Bramley soldiered on, giving Heather a warm smile.“Can you tell me about your wobbly tooth?How long has it been loose?”

“Um…I don’t know,” Heather mumbled, turning her shoulders inward.Her encouragement for Paul to visit Dr. Bramley had now backfired.She had only wanted Paul to go out of fairness.He did seem nicer than her last dentist, though.Perhaps it was his accent.

“Since the beginning or middle of October, I think,” Linda interjected.

Glancing upward, he nodded to Linda as he adjusted his glasses.“Which one is it?” he asked to Heather, already aware of the answer.

Heather pulled back her bottom lip, revealing a chiclet-sized tooth hanging by a thread.He then asked Heather to give it a wobble with her tongue just for fun.It made her smirk a tad.

“What a lovely tooth.”

“That’s what Daddy said,” she perked.“He said that the tooth fairy likes teeth that don’t have fillings.”

Paul chuckled to himself.Taking three steps to the left, Paul rescued the cat who had comforted him in the chair of honor.

“It’s true—she does.”

“Do you know the tooth fairy?” Heather asked.Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something orange moving toward her.Eagerly standing on her tip toes, she looked up and smiled at the return of her fierce protector.Giving Heather a numbed smile in return, she giggled.

“Of course,” he mischievously grinned.“But I can’t tell you anything about her, I’m afraid.I’ve been sworn to secrecy.I will certainly let her know about your wobbly tooth.”

The corners lips of Heather’s lips tugged upward.

“I bet it’s been quite difficult to take a bite of something, like an apple.”

Heather stared at him in semi-shock.Dr. Bramley explained to her that the front teeth are used for biting.If one tooth was especially wobbly, it could make it difficult for the rest of them to do their job.

“For the past few days, she’s preferred to eat softer things like eggs and pancakes,” Linda interjected.“I made her porridge this morning but she didn’t seem to like it.”

“Ah…” Dr. Bramley nodded, noticing Heather rubbing her right cheek again.“I don’t much care for porridge either, Heather.It’s like eating wallpaper paste if you ask me.”

Cuddling Kitty against her green sweater, Heather snickered.

“Shall we have a look?” he gestured to the chair.

Hesitating, she felt Paul give her hand a squeeze while her mother stroked her hair.

“Ok,” Heather relented, trudging to the intimidating green recliner.Sitting with Kitty in her lap brought memories of her appointment with Dr. Bishop three weeks ago.When he admonished her for the spot on her back tooth, fear and panic coursed though her small frame.He was mean for telling her that she couldn’t eat as many sweets, especially her favorite Oreos.She missed them.Bourbon biscuits and custard creams just weren’t the same.

Watching Daddy in the chair, however, had shifted her perception.Though he looked frightened, Dr. Bramley seemed nice.He wasn’t even upset when he found daddy’s cavity.It looked like it hurt, though.She didn’t want one, too.Maybe that’s why it was hard to chew.

In disbelief, Linda and Paul both tried to read each other’s thoughts, searching for how Dr. Bramley was able to convince her to take a seat at the place she dreaded the most.Noticing Heather trying to slide off the chair, they both rushed to her side.Paul offered to hold her hand just like she had done for him took some of the sting away.Linda gave him her chair while she walked to the waiting room to find another.As she left the room, she gave her daughter a proud grin and a tender kiss on her cheek.

Squeezing Heather’s petite hand, Paul t hanked her for letting him hold Kitty.“He kept me in good company while Dr. Bramley did his work.I gave him so many scratches that he began to purr.”

“I wish Thisbe was here.”

“You can see her when we get home, Heather,” Linda reminded her.She noticed Dr. Bramley moving more speedily than he had with Paul.

“I want to go home.”

“ _Lady Madonna, children at your feet…_ ” he began to sing.

Heather’s attention was rapt.

“W _onder how you manage to make ends meet,_

_Who finds the money_

_When you pay the rent_

_Did you think that money was heaven sent?_ ”

Heather chuckled.Though the song sounded the same, Daddy couldn’t pronounce some of the words correctly because his mouth was numb.

“Have you got the giggles?” Paul teased.

“Your face is still funny.”

Making a funny face, Paul smarted that, now, it was even funnier.Heather roared with laughter.Paul continued singing with his woozy lips, clapping along to the beat.Heather eagerly followed, singing the words she knew.In the corner, Linda quietly sung to herself.

Dr. Bramley set the tray down and placed a child-sized bib on his unexpected new patient.Her eyes darting toward the tray, she noticed how empty it was.None of the four things on it were even pointy—a mirror, gloves, a tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush.Much fewer than there were on Paul’s.Leaning her chest on the arm rest, she reminded him of the sore spots in her mouth.What if they needed silver band aids, too?In hushed tones, he suggested that Dr. Bramley would be able to sort it all out; after the wallop of an appointment he just had, Paul knew better than to make any false promises.

“So, Heather, where did you and your Mum go for lunch?”

“Pizza.”

Dr. Bramley nodded.The Italian place was not his favorite but could understand how it would excite a young child.“What kind of pizza did you get?”

“Cheese pizza.”

“How was it?”

“It was ok,” Heather sighed, feeling her pulse in her stomach.“I’m still hungry.”

“Because it’s been difficult to chew?”

Heather cautiously nodded.“I don’t want a silver band aid like Daddy,” she piped up.

Taken aback, Dr. Bramley leaned away from his patient with concern.“I wasn’t planning on it, Heather.All I have today is a mirror, a toothbrush and some toothpaste.What makes you think that you’ll need a filling?”

Heather gave Kitty a scratch on the now matted off-white fur on his chest.

“The back of her mouth has been a bit sore,” Linda interjected.

Heather shot a look of betrayal at her mother.

“I think her six-year molars are coming in.Her dentist mentioned it at her appointment a few weeks ago.”

Dr. Bramley made a note of it and then turned his attention to his patient, who was now very much on edge.Seeing her whisper something to Paul, he heard him give her encouragement to ask.

Looking Kitty in the eye, Heather asked “what’s it like for a dentist to go to the dentist?”

Dr. Bramley gave Heather a sincere smile.“That’s a very good question, Heather. Getting an exam is a treat for me because it’s an excuse to see one of my close friends.Having him clean my teeth is relaxing. And seeing x-rays of my teeth is always intriguing, too.It’s not every day that you have a patient who knows why their dentist is doing something.”

“Do you ever get scared?”

“Not of getting an exam, no.But I realize that not everyone feels the same way I do, which is understandable.”

Heather exhaled, settling into the chair as she gave Kitty a scratch under his chin.“Do you ever get silver band aids?”

“Yes,” Dr. Bramley chuckled.

Wide-eyed, Heather stared at the man to her left.

“You don’t get silver band aids!” Heather objected.

“Occasionally, I do.I try not to but it can happen.It _is_ a bit odd getting my teeth fixed.I’m used to being the one who fixes up other people, not the other way around.”Shifting gears, he began “I’ve something for you, Heather.”He handed her a packaged toothbrush.Intrigued by its emerald green handle, she examined it.It certainly fit better in her hand than her last one.

“Brushing when you wake up and before bed is important, but so is brushing after you eat.”Demonstrating the proper way to brush to his patient, Heather mentioned that she already knew how; she didn’t have the patience to be lectured.Dr. Bramley was happy to oblige, letting Heather do it herself.“Can you show me how well you brush your teeth?”

“Daddy and I sometimes play ‘Simon says’ when we brush.Do you want to see?”

The dentist chuckled.“That sounds like a lot of fun, Heather.Show me how you brush without Simon says.”

Dr. Bramley observed as Heather demonstrated.Meanwhile, he slapped on his gloves. He mostly praised her technique while giving her a suggestion or two.Linda looked on in wonder—she had never seen her daughter do anything enthusiastically in a dentist’s chair besides leave. 

Once she had finished, he asked her if she could open her mouth so he could see her hard work.“Hmm, it’s a bit dark in there.Can I use my light to have a better look?”Heather tentatively agreed.Flipping on his overhead light and slightly reclining the chair, Heather opened her mouth again.His mirror surveyed her average-sized mouth.He noticed that, in contrast with her daddy’s, her teeth were almost entirely sparkling clean.

Setting his mirror down, he complimented Heather on the excellent job she had done brushing and caring for her teeth.He excitedly informed her that her first two adult teeth were popping up in the back, causing her mouth to be a bit sore while they made themselves at home.The ones on top hadn’t settled in yet but could make themselves at home soon as well.Sucking on a small ice cube or taking some paracetamol would lessen the pain if it was especially bothering her.

Though she didn’t have cavities, there was one spot in the back that he wanted to watch.Because her ‘forever’ teeth were coming in, it was extra important that she continue to take good care of them.As evidenced by her body language, he could tell that Heather had heard this before.

He mentioned that her wobbly tooth would fall out in its own time.For now, it was alright to continue to eat soft foods if that was easiest. 

“But when will it fall out?”

Dr. Bramley shrugged his shoulders as he removed his gloves.“I’m not sure.There’s no way to tell, unfortunately.Every tooth is different.Some teeth are more stubborn than others.It sounds like that one is.When it’s ready, it’ll fall out.”

“What’s it like to have a tooth fall out?”

“It’s exciting, I think.It means you’re growing up.There will be a small space where your first tooth used to be.And, soon, your adult tooth will grow in.”Pausing, he arose from his chair as Linda moved toward her daughter.“Give me a moment, Heather.”He walked over to the area near his sink.

“What d’you think it is, treacle?” he enthusiastically asked as he heard the din of drawers swinging open.“Dr. Bramley gave you a new toothbrush, y’know!I didn’t even get one of them.”

Dr. Bramley handed both Linda and Paul new toothbrushes and tubes of toothpaste.Linda received red and Paul received blue, his favorite color.Finally, for Heather, he gave her a small red velveteen pouch with the words “for the tooth fairy” embossed in gold.

Flattered, she thanked the dentist with a big grin, then showed Kitty.“Daddy, you said Dr. Bramley didn’t have prizes!”

“Not for adults,” Dr. Bramley smirked as Linda chuckled.

“Maybe if you gave adults prizes, too, Daddy would come more.”

Linda stifled a laugh—her daughter’s virtuous logic was one of her favorite and most endearing traits.Paul gave a nervous chuckle.

“Maybe you and Daddy should return together six months from now.”

“I will if you will, treacle.”Heather agreed.Standing up, Dr. Bramley went to the reception area and turned on the lights.Linda and Paul followed, carrying his daughter in his arms.Perusing the calendar, Dr. Bramley wrote the new date on a reminder card for Paul and Heather—April 26.

“As long as I’m coming, if you don’t mind, Dr. Bramley, could you add me to the list?”

“Certainly, Linda.Next time, I’ll make sure my dental assistant, Beatrice, is here to help.Things will run quicker that way.”

“It’ll be just like when me brother and I went for our exams,” Paul mused to himself.“Since you’re older, Lin, that means, you’ll go first.Mum’s rules.”

Linda smirked, stroking her daughter’s short blonde hair.“My Mom had a rule that the youngest went first.Maybe we should meet in the middle,” she winked.Paul placed his tongue between his bunny teeth and smiled as best he could through his frozen face.Linda laughed again, caressing the frozen side of his face with her hand.

Dr. Bramley smiled to himself.Paul was quite smitten with Linda.He doted on Heather as well.He didn’t know too many people who would take it upon themselves to bond with someone’s daughter who, technically, wasn’t his.He always knew that Paul had a good heart but, today, he learned it was bigger than he imagined.

“Thank you, Dr. Bramley.I appreciate you being so thoughtful.”

“Of course, Linda.”

Linda opened her mouth again to say more but decided that she wouldn’t so as to not embarrass Heather.

“Alright, Dr. Bramley,” Paul nodded, extending his right hand.“Good to see you again.”

“It was very nice to meet all of you today.I’m looking forward to seeing you again in a few months.”

“Goodbye, Heather.It was very nice to meet you today.That tooth will be ready for the tooth fairy very soon.”

“You have to tell her!” she reminded him, feeling Paul adjust her in his arms.

“I will,” he solemnly promised.“Keep brushing your wobbly tooth as normally as you can.Next time I see you, you’ll have at least _three_ new teeth.Maybe more.”Humbly, she raised a smile as she snuggled Kitty, her right hand scratching his stomach of orange tabby fur. “When that tooth is ready, you’ll even have a place for the tooth fairy to find it.”Heather suddenly looked around, realizing that she left the pouch in the exam room.

“Come ‘ead, let’s go get it.”

When they were out of earshot, Linda quietly commented “I’m astounded you even got Heather in the chair.Going to the dentist has never been easy for her.”

“I was happy to take a look, Linda.I could tell it had been bothering her.For my first patients, I usually do exactly what I did for Heather today.If you can establish trust with the patient, they’ll be more likely to return.”

“Do you have children, Dr. Bramley?”

“No,” he sighed with a slight quiver.“The government only recently decriminalized my…lifestyle.I have a niece, Audrey, who I love dearly.She’s as close as I’ll come.”

In that moment of silence, Linda became even more thankful for Heather.She was the best thing to happen to her.

“How old is she?”

“Seventeen.I was just telling Paul that she’s almost ready to go to university.Audrey’s favorite subject has always been science—biology, chemistry, physics.She volunteers at Great Ormond Street Hospital wh—”

Paul reentered the room, bouncing along with Heather who was playing with the dental mirror.“Our Audrey?Tell her I said ‘hello.’”

“I wish I could, Paul.She’d be knocked out if she ever heard that.Unfortunately, I can’t,” he remorsefully frowned.“Doctor-patient confidentiality.”

“Oh…” Paul realized.“We’ll just keep it between us then.One of these days, I might meet her, I suppose.All ready, Lin?”

Outside, Linda stood for a moment in the small walkway to the door.She tugged on his left arm, encouraging him to set Heather down.Handing Heather’s coat and their bag of toothbrushes to Paul, Linda enveloped her daughter in a bear hug and a longer-than-average on her cheek.She radiated pride and joy borne of motherhood as Heather relaxed in her arms.“Heather-bear, I am _very very_ proud of you.You did such a wonderful job with Dr. Bramley today.”With another kiss, she added “you were very brave.”

Paul crouched beside Heather.His pants rested on the olde London grey paving stone, he gave her a proud kiss on her cheek, too.“You did brilliantly, treacle!You should be very proud of yourself, y’know.”

“Thank you, Mommy,” Heather blushed, feeling the wind kick up against her cheeks.She gave Kitty a kiss on his forehead as she pressed him against her chest.He deserved some praise, too, after all.

Looking her daughter in the eye, Linda asked “did you know that you could do that?”

Heather shook her head ‘no’. 

“You can, Heather.And you did,” she encouraged.

“Dr. Bramley’s nice.”

“See, Heather?” Paul retorted, giving her smile as he brushed the hair from her face.“I knew you’d like him, y’know.”

“Daddy, your face is still funny.”

“It will be for a while longer but it’ll go back to normal soon,” he assured, taking her hand.“If you think about it, Heather, you did a lot of it all on your own, y’know.You were the one who encouraged me to go to the dentist in the first place.Dr. Bramley was very pleased you had—he said me teeth needed a cleaning.”

She pet Kitty’s back.“I still don’t like it, Mummy.”

“It’s ok to not like it, Heather-bear.Sometimes, you have to do things that you don’t want to do.But, now, at least, you have a dentist who you feel comfortable with, right?”

Heather nodded.“Mommy, I’m cold.Can we go home?”

On the way home, they stopped at a small market for some ice cream.They chose a pint of their favorite flavor—chocolate for Paul and Heather, pistachio chocolate chip for Linda.After Paul’s numbness wore off, they all had some ice cream for dessert.

Linda served Heather a scoop of chocolate in a dish.Paul and Linda had a combination—half scoop of chocolate and a half scoop of pistachio chocolate chip. 

“Mommy, why don’t I have the green one?”

“There are nuts and chocolate chips in there.I figured having something smooth would be easier for you to eat.”

“Can I try some Mommy?Please?”

Linda pushed her dish forward, inviting her daughter to take a taste.As she began chewing, she raised her eyebrows.She felt an odd sensation.

“What’s wrong, Heather-bear?” Linda asked, moving to the other side of the table.

Maneuvering her tongue, she fished out something hard.“Mummy, LOOK!”Victoriously, she clutched the tooth between her fingers. 

“‘ey, look at that!” Paul exclaimed.

Linda gasped with wonder at her little girl’s first step into adulthood.Placing her tooth on the table, Heather jumped for joy into her mother’s arms.Martha barked in celebration, keeping close to Heather.Nuzzling her cheek, Linda encouraged Heather to open her mouth.She eagerly showed Paul, too.

_“Brilliant! The_ tooth fairy’ll be pleased with that one. It'll go right in her castle.”

“We have to let her know to visit!”

“Mm, I think she already knows, treacle.The tooth fairy’s very quick to know these sorts of things.Did you want to put it in the pouch Dr. Bramley gave you?Go on and get it.Martha looks like she wants to help, too.”

Heather scurried upstairs to her room to find it.

“Aw, Lin, you didn’t have your camera.D’you know where it is?”

“It’s ok, Paul.It’s on the soul camera.It’s in the living room.Let me get it.”

Heather eagerly returned with the pouch.As she placed it in there, she heard her mother’s camera click.

By now, though, their ice cream had melted to soup for the most part, no one seemed to mind. 

That night, Paul and Heather used their new toothbrushes to play Simon says as they brushed.Linda, meanwhile, went to find Thisbe.Climbing in, Linda tucked her daughter under the mountain of blankets that comforted her every night.Thisbe lay in the middle of the bed, causing Heather to have to maneuver her feet.Once she saw Heather, she moved toward her.

Linda handed her daughter the red velveteen pouch, which Thisbe tried to sniff.Heather showed the space to the cat, who seemed more interested in cuddling beside her.

Heather eagerly placed the pouch under her pillows.Grinning, Heather proudly showed the space between her bottom teeth again.“Mommy, when is the tooth fairy going to come?”

“She’ll come tonight, Heather.But you have to be asleep or else she won’t visit.”Instructing her to lay down, Heather easily found her place in bed.Yawning, she placed Kitty right against her chest.Paddington Bear lay on her other side.Linda climbed beside her, rubbing her back.Feeling left out, Martha joined them, angling for a cuddle from the person she had known the longest.It didn’t ever take much for Paul to want to cuddle her.She was a very cuddly and friendly dog.Giving his cheek some kisses, Paul noticed Martha’s rank breath.Could dogs even go to the dentist?Perhaps it was her turn next.

Heather had chosen to hear the brand new Paddington compilation he had bought, “Paddington Goes To Town”.She had already heard the stories from the first book many times over during the month she had owned it; Paul was more than happy to buy her the newest one. 

Heather wanted to hear title story, about visiting the lights and Christmas decorations in the west end of London.He knew Heather loved doing that with her Mum in New York during Christmas.She asked Paul if they could please do that in London, which he agreed to in a heartbeat—Christmas was his most favorite season.This year, for the first time, he would have a child to spoil rotten.

As Paul finished the story, Heather was sleeping soundly.By the time she awoke the next morning, the tooth fairy would have visited her newest customer.Heather would bound into her parents’ room, eagerly displaying not only the space where her tooth once sat but also a full five pound note.Though Linda and Paul would both feign surprise for Heather’s sake, giving each other a knowing smile, they both knew who had really put it there.


End file.
